


well, we've got a lot more in common than we originally thought

by skullnutz



Category: Poptropica (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Coming Out, Drabble, Gen, Lesbian Character, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, also the oc isnt that important??? mordred just has a crush on him, guess which one is whichh, same w/ rose but..elyana gots a crush on her, theyre both nonbinary tho, this sucks but im posting it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullnutz/pseuds/skullnutz
Summary: Elyana and Mordred are hanging out when they both decided to come out. That's it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	well, we've got a lot more in common than we originally thought

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic all in one sitting and I didn't proof read so sorry if anythings wrong!!!! 
> 
> I have a bunch of headcanons about Mordred, Rose, and Elyana so I decided to write this to share a few of them. Enjoy!!!! :]

Mordred sat on the end of his friend's bed, sketching out the insides of a robotic cat while trying to figure out what to say. He knew he was going to tell her today, but he didn't _how_. 

"Mordred? Is something bothering you?" Elyana asked, sitting the scarf she was knitting to the side as she sat next to Mordred. 

"No, Elyana. I'm fine, really," he said, turning his gaze to the side of the room, not wanting to the see the weird mix of worry and confusion splattered on the princesses face.

"Okay, whatever you say. But if something's wrong, you know you can tell me, right?" she asked. 

"Yes, I know, I know. I _promise_ if something's wrong, I'll tell you. Now, I need to finish working out how the clockworks going to work for this cat," Mordred said, returning his attention back to his sketchbook. Elyana smiled and picked her knitting back up. The two of them stayed there in a comfortable silence for a while, each doing their own activities but enjoying the others company. After a while, Mordred decided to tell her.

"Elyana? I think...I think I like guys? I mean, I like girls too, don't get me wrong! I just...I think I might like this boy from the village? His name's Robert, and he's really nice. I think you've met him?" he said in a hurry, trying to get his feelings out before he could regret telling them to his dearest friend. 

"Robert? No, I don't think I remember him," she replied, all to calm for Mordred to bear. 

"That's not important! I mean, you're not weirded out or anything?" he asked, his voice shaking. Elyana's face twisted from confused to baffled as she realized what Mordred had asked. 

"Heavens no! If I'm being honest, which, I am, I've got a crush on Rose," she replied. 

"Really? I should've noticed sooner!" he said, his voice a mix of laughter and shock. Mordred had never felt happier than he did right then. They stayed that way for a while, joking and drawing and knitting, until Mordred decided to speak up again. 

"Elyana, there's something else. I'm not...I'm not really a boy? But I'm not a girl either? I'm just...neither, if that makes sene," he said, not daring to look up from his sketchbook. Mordred knew Elyana was generally accepting, for Heaven's sake she just told him she likes girls! But still, Mordred was worried. He didn't know how well she would react to something so...out of the binary. 

"Mordred, you know, I've felt the same way too. I mean I'm kind of a girl? But I'm also...not a girl!" she said. 

"Well, we've got a lot more in common than we originally thought," Mordred replied. 

"Indeed we do, my dear friend," she said, finishing the purple and yellow scarf for Mordred. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!!! Constructive criticism and prompts for other fics are heavily encouraged! :]]


End file.
